The Fox's Mistake
by Hailey R. H
Summary: "Ugh! Can you just disappear! I can't believe you would do that!" And just like that Nanami had run away leaving Tomoe in the shrine regretting everything... Hey guys this is a new fan fic and I hope you like it! Bye!
1. Chapter 1

_**I can't wait, so I love this show Kamisama Kiss, it's on Hulu and I think Watch Cartoon but it's like my third favorite anime and I love the story but if you haven't seen it, BEAT IT, sorry im not trying to be rude but seriously it won't make any sense. Hope you enjoy also I don't own Kamisama Kiss, I wish tho! Anyway see u in the fan fic, also I take OCs so comment some to me, bye!**_


	2. One Little Detail

_**Hey first chappie, I can't wait to see who reads this and hope you enjoy, the part where it starts may seem confusing but just wait and all will be explained, and don't forget I do NOT own Kamisama Kiss, tho I wish I did. Well hope you like it! Bye!**_

* * *

Tomoe's POV

"Nanami wait I-" I just barely managed before she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it. Just stop for once, just stop. I don't want to be a goddess anymore. No familiars no duties no random people trying to kill me. CANT YOU SEE?! I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE ANYMORE TOMOE SO SHUT UP PLEASE!"  
Nanami, my goddess, the love of my life, the light in my dark heart, just like that, gone.

 _What have done?_ I thought clenching my teeth. "What did I do...WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!WHY ARE YOU MAD?!" But by the time I said those few words that would make me understand, she was gone... Iwas alone in the dark with  
no one to help...

* * *

Nanami's POV

It's been weeks since it happened, I feel bad and I don't have a place to stay but... at least I'm not being attacked by weird people or having to deal with _him._ "Why Tomoe? Why would you kill someone for no reason?!" I felt  
tears coming to my eyes and I struggled to hold them back.

"Miss? Are you okay you look sad. Who made you sad?" A little boy. Was he talking to me? Most likely, but he looked confused and lost.

"N-no one, I'm just having big girl issues. Are you lost? You look hungry, can I help you?" I said giving him a sincere but worried look. I wonder where he came from and why he was here, in the subway tunnels.

He looked at me blankly thenburst into tears. "M-my momma went to s-sleep last night and she won't wake u-up and I don't know how to get her up!" He whaled andI started panicking.

"Take me to her please! I'll see what I can do." I said thinking that if I used my Land God powers I could save her.

He raceddown the platform we were on, up the stairs and down the street. We ended up at a apartment complex and he ran to a door on the first floor. "She's in h-here." He said shaky

"Okay, don't worry I'll help, just show me what room she's in." I said following him in his apartment, he had taken me to a room that looks like his mothers.

"Brody?! Who's this?! Get her out, I told you not to go get a stranger!" A teenage boy said looking at his brother with an angry expression. "Who the heck are you?! And why are you here?!"

"Chill kid, I'm Nanami, the land goddess though I don't live at the shrine anymore, I am here because your brother, I'm guessing, told me that your mom wouldn't wake up. Now please what are your guy's names?" I said, putting shock  
on both the little boy's and the teen kid's faces.

"Land goddess?! Ugh, I'm Aron, that is my little brother Brody, I am 17 years old and a normal human. Brody is 5 years old." The kid named Aron said looking at me like I'm crazy. Now that I'm really looking at him, he's tall about  
5'8 maybe, he also has black long hair that nearly covers his left eye, he has browneyes that were filled with confusionand sadness at the same looked like Aron but he had blue eyes, witchis strange, and lots of  
freckles, his brownhair was short and he looked scared.

"Mama won't wake up! I'm scared!" Brody said looking at me. "Miss goddess lady please help me wake her up, please!"

I sighed and walked over to the bed, it had a lady maybe in her thirties, she look just like Brody and Aaron except Brody had way more freckles that both of them combined. "I'll see what I can do, please wait, you can stay in here  
or go doesn't matter."

"Wait! You can't just waltz in here and say your a goddess and you came to help! Where are you from and why do you care? Brody! Why did you bring her here and where did you find her?" Aron said looking more stern than before. _Man he must be very protective though he looks like he's more emo than anything._

"She's all we got Aron! I met her at the sibway tunnels and she looked sad so I asked her what was wrong and she said it was grown up stuff, then she asked me why I was there and I told he mama wouldn't wake up. She can help she's  
our last chance to wake mama! PLEASE ARON JUST SHUSH AND LET HER HELP!" Brody said starting to cry, I put my arm around him, and Aron flinched looking suprised.

"It's okay, shhh I'll help and I promise I'll wake your mom up, it'll be okay." I said brushing his hair with my hand. _But what if I can't help? What if I can't wake her up and let them down? I wish I had Mizuki here, he's able to help..._ I  
shook the thought out today my mind and looked at Aron. "To awnser one of your many questions, I am from the Mikage shrine. I am the Land goddess and I have run away from the shrine because of problems so please love and let me help."

"Ugh, you better not be lying! Or I swear I'll kill you!" Aronsaid takingthe stillweeping Brody from my arms as I walked over to their mother.

"Hmm she looks like she was scared, that's strange and I don't see any knife or him marks..." I said wile putting my hands in a shoving position over her. A golden glow came from my hands and the lady started rising.

"Wha-?! Ahhh! Who's this?! ARON BRODY WHERE ARE YOU ARE YOU OKAY?!" She suddenly yelled frantically.

 _Did I just do something wrong she's full of adrenaline, I thought she'd be more...well tired._ "Miss! Calm down your children are in the living room, Brody had found me at the subway station and asked me to help him, I am Nanami  
the Land goddess of the Mikage shrine, I have run away from home though and just brought you back from dead." I said, she looked confused, her black hair covering half of her face, her blue eyes looked just like Brody's and she had very pale skin,  
unlike Brody but a lot like Aron.

"What?! Land goddess?! ARON! GET IN HERE NOW PLEASE I NEED AN EXPLANATION!" She said as I hear two people running down the hall. Brody and Aron soon showedup in the room and hugged their mother.

"MAMA! Thank you goddess lady! Thanks for waking up my mama!" Brody yelledlooking at me but hugging his mom. He looked happy and was digging his face in his moms stoumache now.

"Thanks, I really thought you were like high or something, sorry for not believing you Nanami. Mom, this is Nanami, Brody came home and said she could help us wake you up, you had died last night and she healed you not to long ago.  
Thanks again Nanami." Aron explained to his mom, she just looked at me suprised.

"Why did you help? Especially since I don't know you and I was just a random pedestrian. Nanami right? Thank you for bringing me back to my sons and if you want you can stay here for as long as you need, how old are you? Oh and I'm  
Lori." The mother, Lori, said looking at me.

 _Why did I help? Did I feel bad for them since I had lost my mother myself?_ "Ma'am I just felt like I needed to since I had lost my own mother at a young age and had only a father who did nothing but gamble. I am 16 and I would  
love to stay here if you would have me." I said lloomjng at Lori, as she was very suprised. She probably found my back story strange for a goddess.

"Mom, are you sure? We don't know her well and we don't even know why she ran away." Aron said looking concerned.

"Aron! How can you be so rude? She saved my life and we will welcome her, Nanami isn't the Mikage shrine in a town close to here? Why are you ina completely different town, and how long have you been on the run?" Lori saod first  
at Aron then at me.

"Umm well yes the Mikage shrine is in a different town." I said _wait how long have I been running? I know more than two months..._ " I have been on the run for more than two months now, and I don't want to bother you..."

"Mama? AN she sleep in my room?" Brody said looking at her mom no longer sobbing.

"Actually, Nanami, will you be okay sleeping in Aron's room? Brody has a smaller rim and I don't want you to be cramped." She said and I stiffened a little bit.

I looked at Aron, he was making cutting signs on his neck, telling his mom to quit. _Sleep with a guy?! I would be fime witj Brody but he's like 11 years younger than me, while Aron is 1 year OLDER than me. "_ Umm well I guess I  
could sleep with him if he's okay with it..." Aron stood up straight as I said that, probably supprised.  
 _  
_

"Okay! Well I think we're all tired, it late too so let's sleep, Aron show Nanami your room." Lori said pushing us out of her room and taking Brody to his room saying he needs to get PJs on.

* * *

Later that night...  
Still Nanami's POV

Me and Aron spent like thirty minuets talking, getting to know each other better since I'll be there for a while. "Well I guess you'll be attending my high school huh? Well I'll be a third year so I'll show you around, and get you checked  
in, when's your birthday? That'll affect if your a third or second year." He said and I told him my birth day and birth year, I'll be a third year. _So now I'm sharing a room, going to the same school as and living with Aron, nice..._

We soon fell asleep in his dark room, the walls were painted black and there were posters of video games and theories everywhere, he had a dresser with about 6 drawers, a small closet and a double bed, witch we were sharing... _this is awkward..._ I  
thought. "Hey Aron?"

"Yeah?" He said back much to my surprise

"Well...I wanted to say thanks for dealing with me... I know it weird suddenly sharing a room with a girl claiming to be a goddess..." I said turning to look at him, and surprising ly seeing his face instead of his back like I expected.

"It's fine, besides I have to repay you for giving my mom back to me, and well it's not that bad your honestly pretty cute..." he was so quiet on the last part I almost didn't hear him. I was blushing like mad then he did something  
I really didn't expect, he kissed me and hard.

* * *

Tomoe'sPOV

I was just wondering now. I didn't know what to do, I had just losy everything.  
 _Why? Why did she leave?!_ I thought pacing back and forth.

"You know, I'm disappointed, I didn't think you could be so rude and mean that she'd quit." Mizuki said and I turned fast and glared at him grabbing his neck.

"Shut the h*** up now dumb snake. You weren't any better than me and how do we know it wasn't your fault?!" I yelled very enraged but the I just couldn't hurt him, I ran out of the shrine as fast as I could and I didn't want to turn  
back and see it again...

* * *

 _ **hey guys so I hope you like it, m well I also will take in request for like a idea for a chapter, !**_


	3. Lost Past and Unknown Future

_**Hey sorry it's been forever but I'm back and I'm updating, don't blame me if it sucks im in a car and I have motion sickness. Well hope you like this chappie! Bye!**_

* * *

Nanami's POV

I stood there at first, supprised. _Why would he be kissing me? I just barged in his home and took half of his room..._ but soon I did something I myself didn't think I would do. I kissed back.

Soon Aron started tilting his head and he bit my lip asking for entrance, and to my surprise I opened my mouth and let him roam. I broke the kiss to breathe. "W-why would you do that? I invaded your home and we have only spent like 40 minuets  
together..." I looked at him and he was breathing heavily.

"I don't know...I just did it...well why did you kiss back and let me in huh?" He said with a sly look on his face, moving closer to me and looking at me waiting, but I couldn't awnser I wanted to but I didn't know how I had forgotten  
everything. My mind blank.

"I-I don't know either...I just couldn't help it but-" I started but got cut off by him kissing me again, softer this time and what happened a few minuets earlier had taken place again and it was longer this time soon we stopped and  
we fell asleep.

 _Well at least I have a roof and maybe me and Aron could get closer...he acts a lot like T-Tomoe..._ I lightly shook my head and made sure I didn't wake up Aron. I was in my pjs in the same bed as a boy who had just kissed me...

* * *

Tomoe's POV

I felt a shiver run down my back, something was happening to Nanami..." ugh well I don't get why she left but it feels like something just happened..." I looked at Mizuki who looked confused.

"Umm Tomoe you aren't her familiar anymore...how would you know? I feel it to but how can you and Nanami can take care of herself now. I taught her Kung-fuand she's pretty much mastered it so she'll be okay." Mizuki said looking  
at me and narrowing his eyes.

 _How could I feel this? She quit...I even turned to my Yokai self._ I thought looking at my long hair that now reached down to the bottom of my back, I sighed, "I don'tknow snake, I'm back to my Yokai self, imfree  
but I feel like chains are holding me down."

"Also," Mizuki said making me look at him in confusion. "Why did you return to the shrine after you ran off earlier?"

I looked at him blankly, _why did I come back? What do I have left here?_ "I don't know...I just didn't want to go to the Yokai realm. And soon I was back here and talking to you."

"Well to backgo enjoy yourself in your realm, we don't want to welcome someone who chased away their goddess." And with that Tomoe's was out side in the lawn of the shrine. Alone just like about two months ago...

* * *

Mizuki'S POV

 _What did Tomoe's do to make her so mad? Well I know he's a brat but..._ I stood there looking at the dirt deep in thought when the two Willo o' wispscameto me and started grabbing my hand. "What do you need? It's  
late I need to go to bed..."

"Mr. Mizuki! We got a note!" They said handing me the note.

'Hey brats. Where did she go huh? Where's my little girl?! I heard she was here so you better take her to the ice cream parlor in town or I will find you and take her by force. Wellsee ya on the 23 of November. -Nanami's Papa'  
Mizuki stared at the paper. _November 23? And it's August... he must have been drunk because he gave us two months... "_ Well this idiot left is two months to find Nanami and return her...Willo o' wisps go get Tomoe, now." As they left all I could  
think about was what Nanami had said before she left... he shook his head, "It doesn't matter, she left and we need to find her."

* * *

Nanami's POV

It was morning now and Aron had told me that today was the first day of school. "Ugh I hate first days. And what will I tell the students? 'Hi I'm just a random person that lives with some kid! Nothing special.' Ugh..." I heard a knock  
on the bathroom door, " Come in!"

"H-hey Nanami...are you okay? I know it must be weird and I just came up with a story in case people ask were you'refrom." Aron had walked in and he looked a little embarrassed at first but calmed down. _A story? Sweet._ I  
thought looking athim waiting for him to say it.

"Well? What's the story?" I said breaking him out of his apparent trance.

"Huh? Oh right, so your mom died ten years ago and she was my moms friend, when your dad went into dept, you moved into my apartment to live with us." I looked at him with a surprised expression on my face _that's not much of a lie accually, I wouldn't feel bad saying it!_

 __

"Awesome, and since it's not that far off from reality I won't feel bad telling it, thanks Aron but we should probably get going." I said grabbbg his hand and pulling him out the bathroom doorand outside.

"NANAMI WAIT!" I looked back and saw Brody running towards us, "Nanami! You got out of the house so quickly you didn't pick up your lunch. Also why are you holding big bro's hand?" I had just realized I hadn't let go yet, I felt  
my face get hot as I let go of his hand.

"Thanks Brody and I'm glad you learned my name. See ya after school kiddo." I pattedhis head, messing up his hair a little and startedwalking in the other direction with Aron.

* * *

Later at Lunch,  
Still Nanami's POV

"Hey Aron?" I said looking around, and finally looking at Aron.

"Yeah? Let me guess, you wanna ask about all the girls staring at me?" He said and I looked surprised cause he was right in the point.

"Yeah, why are they staring at you? And looking at me all weird?" Me and Aron had every class together, and the whole day I got weird looks from every girl in the school.

"Well," he sighed looking at me. "I guess I'm a heart throb...I have no clue why but every girl seems to have a crush on me and they literally fall for me, well all except three." I looked at him confused and looked around, every girl  
as far as the eye can see was staring at him.

"I don't see a single one that isn't looking at you...it irritates me..." I covered my mouth at the last part blushing like crazy.

"Oh? Why does it irritate you huh?" He said leaning closer, he was about an inch away from having our ears touch each other's.

"Uhhh I don't know it just does. But don't change the subject! Who are those three?" I said quickly so he can't dig in more.

He sighed and backed up a little bit, " Those girls are Misty, Anne, and Haruhi, hmm now that I think about it Haruhi is the only one with a Japanese name, like you. This town is made of mostly American named people."

"Huh that's cool I guess? Anyway why don't they like you like every other girl ever." I,tomy surprise, started talking like I was annoyed at that last part.

"Oh someone mad that so many girls like me? Well maybe when we get home before mom and Brady get there we can watch some movies togeth-" I quickly cut him off, putting my hand over his mouth I made a shush sign on my lips.

"Ugh why is _he_ here..."I barely whispered as Igot up and walked over to a table, at witch a guywith short white hairwas sitting at,also being surrounded by girls.

"Who's that?" Aron asked making the person turn around and I was able to confirm I saw him.

"Tomoe. Why are _you_ here and how did you find me?!" I started yelling as I grabbed Tomoe by the neck, Mizuki had helped me become way stronger so I could defend myself.

"Ahh so I found you finally, Nanami we got a note from your father saying we had to take you to the ice cream parlor in the town that is home to the Mikage shrine or he might come and find you himself. And before you say im lying here's  
the proof." Tomoe showed me a letter, the handwriting looked exactly like my fathers and he even signed it.

"Aron I'm sorry but tell Lori not to worry and that I'll be back soon. Tomoe, take me home but I don't want to hear anything from you or I swear I will hurt you." I said dropping Tomoe and walking out of the cafeteria.

I felt a tug and in no time at all I was in a tight hug with Aron, " Be safe and if your not back by next week I will come get you." He then kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Wha-?" Tomoe began but I glared at him and he shut up. Hmm this whole being mad at him thing is useful. Why didn't I use it at the Mikage shrine? It would have been so much easier.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys sorry I haven't updated on forever, but I hone you enjoyed this chappie and please do follow, bye!**_


	4. Stalker or Follower

_**Hey, well last chap I didn't think I endedit well, if you liked it please tell me in the review section. Oh and please send me OCs I love those.**_

* * *

Nanami's POV

We walked endlessly, soon we finnaly arrived at the Mikage shrine. It looked fine and I didn't inderstand why they needed me anyway.

"Well,go on in, Mizuki and the Willo o' Whisps are there to." Tomoe's said looking at me questionably.

I turnedand looked at him, "look Aron is someone I live with now. I helped bring his mother back from the dead and I live with him his mom and his younger brother Brody. I l-love Aron so don't do anything horrible to him since  
he kissed me got it?!"this didn't do much as he still looked at me like something was wrong.

"Nanami, how? I thought you-"he started but I cut him off knowing exactly what he was gonna say.

"Loved you? Yeah I did...but if I had a dollar every time you denied me because it's 'forbidden' I'd be able to afford a mansion. Aron filled a hole that you left in my heart. He wouldn't do what you did." Tomoe's looked at me surprised,  
I didn't understand why he was surprised, he knows what he did.

"NANAMI!" I looked at the door to see Mizuki jumping out of the shrine and hugging me. "Oh my goodness I thought we'd never find why is Tomoe so mad?"

"Ugh..." I sighed then looked at Mizuki intently. "So, I'm..in love with someone named Aron and Tomoe's is mad."

"Aron? Who's that and I thought you loved Tomoe. What happened why did you leave anyway?" Mizuki just sat there staring at me.

"Let's just get her to her father so we don't have to stay here and...ugh let's just go." Tomoe started walking away and I just followed.

* * *

Aron's POV

They looked like they were arguing. Odd that Tomoe guy looked like he was super polite and stuff.

"Ugh I don't iderstand her father wants her home? I thought they went into debt a while ago." I just couldn't stop myself from following them. I told Mom I was gonna be back in a few days and I had to do something but this might take  
longer.

* * *

Nanami's POV

"Tomoe Mizuki down!" They both obeyed, for once.

"Nanami what is-" I quickly covered his mouth as I moved closer to some bushes I heard rustling from.

"Who ever's there come out now! I know your there!" Nothing moved but I heard deep breaths from behind it.

"Nanami it's probably a squirrel or something no need to freak out." Tomoe said grabbing my shoulder but I quickly shrugged it off.

"Ok, ok I'm coming out!" _What?!_ I was just sitting there as Tomoe moved closer and grabbed him by the neck.

"A-Aron? Tomoe stop it you imbecile! Ugh." I sighed and turned to Aron " did you follow us?"

"Maybe...but can I please be put down I can't breath very well"he looked a little red. _My gosh why do I always love the protective ones?_

 __

"Tomoe put him down. Aron why did  
you follow me? I told you to tell Lori that I'll be back soon! She's gonna be so worried!" I face palmed and looked at Aron. He just stared at me blankly.

"I told her that we were gonna go out and do stuff for a few days. She'll be fine. And what's this about you loving this guy?" He pointed at Tomoe. He looked a little mad but not to much.

I sighed and looked at Tomoe and Aron. "Look Aron, before I met you I loved Tomoe...very much. He is a Yokai and my old familiar. I-I hate him now. And nothing will change that Tomoe!" He looked surprised though Aron was calmer than expected.

"Ugh let just go so this confusing stuff will be over." Mizuki, thankfully, broke the silence as we all walked to the ive cre parlor.

* * *

 _ **Hey sorry it's so short but I made this late so I'm not very creative. But please reviewsome ideas for OCs and story twists. Bye!**_


End file.
